Gone
by carebearfrost
Summary: When Chad leaves for a year to go film a movie in Eygpt, Sonny is left with a broken heart and his leather jacket. Can Chad come back and pick up the pieces in time? Inspired by DemiAndSelenaFan : Read and Review please!
1. Prolougue

**Okay, so this is my first story to submit to fanfiction(: I read a story that was similar to this by DemiAndSelena, and it inspired haha. This is the first chapter, and I'm still deciding to go on or not, it all depends on your feedback, so please please pleaseee review!! :))**

**Okay, here it is, be nice!!! (:**

* * *

**Gone**

**PROLOGUE**

"_Get Ready Los Angeles, its going to be one dreary day." _The weatherman said from the TV.

Dark gray clouds swirled overhead, sending raindrops flying down to the ground below. Rain slid down the window, occasionally getting stuck on other droplets.

I sighed, staring out the window and thinking about how perfectly the weather matched my mood. I sunk into the black leather jacket that he gave me before he left, and inhaled his lingering scent. Suddenly, Tawni walked into the dressing room, the door colliding with the wall with a loud _bang!_

I didn't glance in her direction. I could tell she was looking at me though. I heard Tawni sigh, "Sonny?" She asked tentatively.

I didn't respond. I didn't react. I didn't do anything.

Tawni walked over to me and laid a hand on my arm, shaking me slightly, "Sonny, look at me." I sighed and dragged my eyes from the window to Tawni. Her face was knitted tightly in concern, and her blue eyes were filled with sadness. "You're starting to scare me, Sonny," Tawni said, "I never really noticed how much he meant to you. It's been a week."

Oh, god.

Just Tawni's words made the pain come back more. I squeezed my eyes shut, and tried to stop the tears. Too late. A lone tear began to make its way down my cheek. I drew in a ragged breath. It's only been a week, though it seems like so much more.

~Flashback~

"_Wait, so you're okay with it?" Chad asked, looking somewhat surprised. _

"_Oh, yeah, sure." I lied through my teeth, "Chad, if you really want to do this movie, then go do it. Besides, it's not like I could stop you anyway."_

_Chad stared at me for a moment, as if trying to decipher if I was telling the truth, then sighed. "Yeah, I guess." _

_We were silent for a moment, then Chad surprised me by stepping forward and wrapping his arms around me in a hug, "I'll miss you, Sonny."_

_I gripped Chad's shoulders tight and buried my head in his shoulder. I felt Chad stroking my hair softly."Me too, Chad," I whispered into his ear as we held each other, "me too." I begged myself not to cry, and to stay strong. We stayed in our embrace for a long time. Too soon, though, Chad pulled back. I could have sworn that his eyes looked red. _

"_Here," Chad said, sliding his black leather jacket off of his body in one swift motion, "You can keep it." Without thinking, I quickly slid it on. Chad smiled, "It looks better on you, anyway."_

_I looked at Chad and wrapped my arms around my body, trying to remember everything about him. "Bye, Sonny," Chad said, giving me a sad smile. _

"_Bye Chad, see you in a year," I whispered, watching as he turned around and walked out of the prop house, leaving my heart in ruins._

_~FLASHBACK OVER~_

Tawni wrapped her arms around me comfortingly, "Oh, Sonny," She whispered, "It's okay to cry." And that I did. I sobbed into Tawni, while she murmured soothing words of encouragement. It felt so good to cry, to actually let it out. "Why didn't I do something, Tawni?" I cried, holding on to her as if my life depended on it, "Why didn't I stop him?"

"Shh," Tawni said, "Shh…"

I cried for a while after that, and even though I had Tawni, I had never felt more alone.

_**Nine Months Later**_

Portlyn POV

I munched on my steak half-heartedly, my eyes focusing on the brown haired girl that walked into the cafeteria. I sighed and set down my fork. When Chad left it did nothing but destroy that poor girl. I felt so bad that Sonny has to suffer like she does.

"Look how skinny she is," I whispered sadly to Devon. Devon looked up, "Who, Sonny?" He glanced at Sonny, "Oh, yeah."

I rolled my eyes, guys are retards. Just like every other day, Sonny didn't even bother going to get food. She just sat at the table looking like a ghost while the other Random's ate and talked. She never ate anymore. It was getting really scary. Sonny was getting alarmingly thin, and her face no longer brightened the room like usual. She lost her shine, and I knew the reason. All Sonny did was sit in the stupid jacket that Chad gave her and stare into space.

It was actually really heart-breaking.

_BZZT, BZZT_

I glanced down and saw that my phone was vibrating. I looked at the caller ID and nearly choked. Quickly pressing 'Answer', I brought the phone up to my ear, "CHAD?!?" Crap. Looking around, I realized everyone heard that. Including Sonny. Her head jerked up and she was staring at me with those lifeless eyes. I quickly stood up and walked out of the cafeteria into the hallway.

"Hello? Portlyn?" I heard Chad's voice, it seemed so distant.

"Chad! Oh my gosh! You jerk! You don't call me in nine months!" I said, though I was overjoyed that he called.

I could hear his laugh from the other line, "Yeah, sorry it's so busy over here, with all the shooting and stuff."

I nodded, "I can imagine it would be."

Chad was silent, "So, how is everyone?"

I wanted to laugh at how stupid he was. I knew that 'everyone' meant Sonny.

"Well, since both you and I know that the only person you're interested in hearing about is Sonny, that's only who I'm going to tell you about."

Chad didn't say anything.

I continued, "And she's horrible."

"What?" I could hear Chad's surprise over the phone.

I shook my head sadly, "Chad, when you left it devastated her. It took Tawni a freaking month just to get her on So Random again. She hasn't been eating. All Sonny does it sit around in that jacket you gave her looking like a heartbroken puppy. Chad, she's broken."

Chad was silent, "…How?" I could hear the anguish in his voice, "How is that possible? S-she was fine with me leaving! She said so!"

I laughed darkly, "Chad, you're an idiot. Sonny's too kind to stop you from doing what you wanted. What was she supposed to say? 'Oh yeah, sure, go fly to Egypt for the next year so you can film a movie,'? Yeah, I don't think so."

Chad sighed angrily, "How could I have done this? Portlyn I'm such an idiot!"

I sighed with him, "I don't know Chad. How have you been, though? Do you miss her?"

I could hear Chad breathing heavily on the other line, as if he was choosing his words carefully. Finally, he answered, "More than you would believe. It was so painful the day I left. I guess its easier for me though, because I have something to keep me occupied. Did you know that I have a calendar on my phone that's counting down the days till I get to see her again?"

I shook my head, this boy was crazy for her. "It seems like you got the better end of the stick, then," I said, "Because like I said before, Chad, it makes me want to cry just looking at her."

"I miss her so much," Chad said softly, his voice cracking.

Oh good grief. I can't deal with this.

"How about you call her then?" I suggested, "Might as well."

"No," Chad said, "I don't want her to go through everything that she's gone through again if I call her. I'm just going to have to wait till I'm done filming."

I sighed, "Okay. Listen, Chad, it was awesome talking to you, but I have to go. If you need to talk though, don't hesitate to call."

"Okay, bye Portlyn. And if anything gets worse with Sonny, please tell me."

"Bye, Chad." I heard the click as the phone hung up. I sighed and put my phone in my pocket. Guys were _idiots _when it came to girls.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Is it a lost cause? Should I go on? Just review and tell me what to do!!**

**Thanks!**

**-Emily(:**


	2. His Jacket, My Heart

**AHH!!! Literally like, two hours after I posted it i already had two reviews and three favorite story alert things!! Oh my goodness, thanks SO much!! It like, made my day when I logged on and saw two reviews :DD **

**I'd like to give a shout out to: WizardsANDSonnyLUV and Selene Melia! Thank you guys so much for reviewing, you're the best!!! :)))**

**Slight warning: This chapter (in my opinion) doesn't seem that good. Idk, I just don't like it that much. It's more of a filler, the more important stuff will happen in the next chapter.**

**So pleasee try not to be too mean if you don't like it, I know it's kinda bad :/**

**Here you goo!!**

* * *

**Chad POV**

"I love you," I told the brown haired girl, "But this will never work. I'm sorry." I bowed my head and turned, slowly walking away from her.

"And, CUT!" The director called.

I turned back around and smiled at Cassie, my leading lady. "You did great, really," I said. She grinned back at me, "Same."

"Isn't it great how fast we're filming?" Peter, the director, said aloud, "At this rate, we'll be done by tomorrow!" He joked.

I pulled out my phone and began walking across the set and to my dressing room, anxiously checking for any new texts from Portlyn. Ever since I called her last week, I've been texting her every day asking her how Sonny was.

Sure enough, I opened my phone and I had a new message from Portlyn.

**OMG. C 4 URSELF!!!**

I scrolled down, confused, then saw what she meant. Portlyn had managed to take a picture of Sonny and sent it to me. I stared at the picture, my heart breaking and my mind not wanting to believe what I saw.

There she was, sitting in the cafeteria like always. Only she sat slumped in her chair, her face empty and her eyes lacked its sparkle that Sonny always had even on the worst of days. Just like Portlyn said, she was wearing the jacket I gave her before I left.

I closed the door to my dressing room and sat down, covering my mouth with my hand. I can't believe I did this to her. I closed my eyes and tried as hard as I could to stop myself from crying, but it was impossible.

Lucky for me, I had locked the door so that no one could have walked in and see me, Chad Dylan Cooper, cry.

**Sonny POV**

I walked into the dressing room that Tawni and I shared and immediately realized that something was different. The chair where I put Chad's jacket before I left to go rehearse was gone. Empty. I let out a low moan and began to frantically search the dressing room, flipping over chairs and knocking everything on the floor, "No, oh, no, no, NO!!" I cried, pounding my fists on the floor.

The jacket was all I had left of Chad. If it was gone, then I had _nothing_. Absolutely nothing.

Just then, Tawni came into the room. She took one glance at me on the floor crying and the destroyed dressing room and let out a yelp, "Sonny, what's going on?" She ran over to help me up but I shrugged her off, standing up and flinging objects around, "IT'S GONE!" I yelled, kicking a chair that sent pain shooting up through my foot.

"Sonny!" Tawni freaked, "STOP! What are you doing?!??"

"Don't talk to me!" I screamed, "I HAVE TO FIND IT!" I ran into Tawni's closet, tears now streaming down my face as I began to throw Tawni's clothes off the hangers.

"Find what??" Tawni shrieked, looking like she was about to cry, "Find what, Sonny?!?"

"The Jacket!" I cried, sobbing hysterically now, "Chad's jacket! It's gone!!"

Insanity controlled my senses, and I no longer thought. I just reacted. I tried to push past Tawni, but I tripped and fell on her foot. I landed hard on the ground, and just started screaming and crying, not bothering to get up.

"Oh, my god," Tawni whispered, putting her arms around me, "oh, my god."

**Tawni POV**

Sonny was having a mental breakdown. After her destroying our dressing room and flinging stuff at me, she finally broke down and started sobbing on the floor. I held her in my arms and let her cry and scream, not bothering to try to encourage her. The only person that could return Sonny back to normal was Chad.

It broke my heart to see her like this. Sonny was always the bright and bubbly one of the group, lighting up a room just by walking into it. Though she was the newest member of So Random, the cast immediately thought of her as our rock, our anchor. If Sonny can break, anyone can. Staring at Sonny, I couldn't help but cry myself.

I looked down and saw Sonny weeping quietly into my shirt. I sighed and stroked her back, surprised that she was crying this hard. As depressed as she was, Sonny hasn't cried in front of me since a month after he left. She's been so strong, I don't know why some jacket triggered it.

Then I remembered what she said, something about how it was Chad's jacket. I nearly dropped Sonny on the ground. _That's _why she was always that ugly thing now. I can't believe I was so stupid!

Glancing down at Sonny again I realized that she had fallen asleep. I gently set her down on the ground and got up, walking out of the dressing room and whipping out my cell phone at lightning speed. "Something has to be done," I muttered to myself, pressing the call button and waiting for the person to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Listen, I don't like you, and you don't like me but let's get one thing straight: I hate you."

"Tawni?" I heard Chad's voice, confused.

"No duh, Chad, who'd you think I was?" Without waiting for his response, I continued, "You hurt Sonny beyond belief. She just had a mental breakdown in my room because the freaking jacket that you gave her. She was screaming and crying and throwing crap all over the place. Something has to be done, Chad, something has to be freaking done!" I yelled, getting madder and madder by the second.

Chad sighed angrily, "do you not think I don't know this, Tawni? Portlyn told me everything! It's not like I don't feel bad! I miss her just as much as she misses me! I just-," Chad broke off. I heard him sigh again, as if he didn't know what to say.

"Portlyn sent me a picture of her, Tawni," When Chad finally replied, I was shocked at how sad his voice sounded, "I just, I can't believe I did that to her. Is it really that bad?"

I sighed sadly, "It's really that bad. When are you coming back again??

"Two months and fourteen days." Chad answered immediately, surprising me. "But filming has been going faster than that, so maybe before."

"Okay," I said, "Whatever. Just, do something. Call her. Text her. _I don't care_. Just let her know that you care about her. . .You do, care about her, right? Or else she's totally screwed."

Chad laughed, "Oh yeah, I care about her more than you could imagine Tawni."

I shuddered slightly. I still can't see what Sonny would fall for him, "If you say so. I have to go now, bye Chad."

"Bye Tawni, thanks for calling."

"Yeah, whatever."

I hung up and sighed. That phone call was pretty much pointless. I walked into the prop house and saw Nico and Grady on the couch, playing video games. They saw me and stopped, "Hey, is Sonny okay? We thought we heard screaming."

I sighed and sat down on the couch next to them, "Nope. The jacket that Chad gave her is missing, and she had a breakdown." I played with my hands and shook my head sadly.

I saw Nico and Grady exchange a look. "U-uh," Grady stuttered, beginning to twitch slightly.

Oh crap. I stood up and glared at them, "What did you do?"

"W-Well, you see, nothing really, just-,"

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?!?" I growled, beginning to get furious.

"Alright, fine!" Grady put his hands up, "We took the jacket from Sonny!"

"You what?!??!?" I shrieked, restraining myself from slapping them in the face, "How could you?!? You _idiots_!!"

"We thought that we were helping her!" Nico protested, backing away from me, "We were just trying to help!"

I closed my eyes and counted to ten, taking a deep breath and staring at Grady and Nico. I held out my hand, "Give it to me."

Nico stared at me blankly, "Uh, give what to you?"

"The jacket, Nico! Give me the freaking jacket!" I snapped. Grady jumped and quickly bent down and pulled something from underneath the couch. There, inside a box, lay the jacket. I snatched it in my hands and glared at Grady and Nico, "I hope you two realize how stupid you were," I growled in a low voice, before turning on my heel and out of the prop house.

I stormed back to the dressing room in fury. How the heck could they be so freaking _stupid_? I opened the door and Sonny was still asleep on the floor. I bent down and gently shook her, "Sonny?" I said, "Sonny, wake up!"

Sonny's eyes fluttered open, and she stared at me. I waved the jacket in front of her face, "I'm just that awesome," I said smugly as her eyes registered on it. Sonny wiped her eyes and stared at the jacket, as if she couldn't believe it. Sonny gave a little 'EEP!' and leapt up, yanking the jacket from my hands. She slipped it on and breathed in deeply.

Sonny opened her eyes and gave me a sad smile, "Thanks, Tawni," she said, getting up, "Thanks."

I watched as she left the room and sighed from my spot on the floor, "Chad, please come back soon," I whispered, knowing that Sonny would only get worse till he did.

* * *

***shields her face from the flying objects that are being thrown at her* yeah, i know, it was bad :/ Sorry about that. I PROMISE that the next chapter will make up for it :) So even though you have a right to never read this again, i'm going to be a jerk and ask you to review ;P sorry haha (: kay, well, till next time!!**

**-Emily(:**


	3. Authors note, VERY IMPORTANT!

**Okay, I'm sorry, really I am, but this is an author's note :( Yeah, I know, I hate it when I get excited over a new chapter and it turns out to be an authors note haha. **

**But the reason I'm posting this is to ask your opinion: Would you rather have Chad come back sooner or later? Cause I'm planning on making him come back sooner, but I wanted your opinion first. **

**So if you would pretty please with a cherry on top comment/review (whatever you prefer to call it) and tell me what you would rather? Cause I would hate to post something that no one like haha. **

**Okay, thanks, and to everyone that either: reviewed/favorited this story/favorited me/put this on story alert! Y'all are awesome!**

**The sooner you tell me what you want the sooner I get a chapter up!**

**Oh, btw, I just realized how utterly lame chapter two's name was. Like, omg, what was I thinking?**

**Haha, sorry, ;) **

**So, tell me what you think!**

**Thanks, **

**-Emily(:**


	4. Dying Slowly

**OMG you guys are amazing! With all the story alerts/reviews/favorite story/author, I can't believe it! So thanks all of you for reviewing with your opinion :)**

**Btw, have you guys seen the Camping episode of Sonny with a chance? If not, just go to the link on my profile and it has the most important part *cough* sonny and chad hugging *cough* haha(:**

**Anyways, thanks again, you guys are the BEST! **

**So here's chapter three, kind of depressing, but I gots a feeling you'll like the end...**

* * *

Chad POV

I knocked twice on the directors door, reviewing once again in my head what I was going to say. "Come in!" I heard Peter yell.

I opened the door and saw him sitting at his desk. Peter looked up and smiled, "Ah, Chad, my man! What can I do for you?"

I closed the door and sat down, "Listen, I was wondering . . ."

* * *

Sonny POV

Ten months. It's been ten months. Ten months since he left. I stared at the calendar and wondered if it was true. That means Chad should be back next month.

I sat down on the couch in my dressing room and wrapped my blanket around me tightly. If Chad was coming back next month, then I should stop this. I should go back to my normal self. I can't allow myself to drew on the negative, since the worst is already gone. The idea of being my old self was so welcoming, but deep inside I knew I could never be the same until he came back.

God, I'm pathetic.

I glanced down at my stomach when I heard a low rumble. That's a whole other subject in its self, the fact that I've stopped eating. I saw an apple at my desk, and I knew I should go eat it, but I couldn't bring myself to put something like food in my body. I stared at the apple on my desk in disgust, knowing that if I ate it I'd just end up throwing it up because I felt fat.

_Sonny, stop. You have a problem. You need to eat._ My sensible side was begging me to eat, so I wouldn't starve or go anorexic.

Who am I kidding? I already was anorexic.

I sighed and leaned my head against the couch. I needed to get better, but I didn't have the will too. Why do anything when I already was suffering from a broken heart? I unwrapped my blanket and stood up just as Tawni burst through the door with Grady and Nico behind her. I instinctively grabbed Chad's jacket in case they wanted to 'help' again. Tawni had told me what they did.

"Sonny, we're getting really worried about your eating habits," Nico started. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Son, this is a serious issue here," Tawni said, sitting down next to me.

"Guys, I'm fine. I don't have an eating problem, okay?" I said in a dull voice. Tawni raised an eyebrow at me, unconvinced, "Uh-huh. Prove it then."

I laughed, "Prove it? Fine. I'll just uh, eat an apple." There, an apple. At least something healthy.

Tawni shook her head and motioned for Grady. Grady opened up a bag that I hadn't realized he'd been carrying. Tawni took out a to-go box and opened it up. I froze. In it there lay a steak, still steaming.

"Eat it." Tawni ordered, putting the to-go box in my lap. My mouth was open in a silent scream as I stared at it. "Tawn, please," I pleaded softly.

Tawni shook her head no, "No, Sonny. You said you don't have a problem? Okay, good. So you'll have no trouble eating this."

Nico and Grady stood behind Tawni with their arms crossed. I grabbed a fork as a tear began to roll down my face, "Guys, you have no idea, please don't make me eat this. Please," I begged, only imaging what would happen to my body if I consumed that. I would puff out like a freaking walrus and become fat. I'm always fat. I _can't _be fat.

Chad left me because I was fat.

Tawni didn't budge. I tenderly cut a piece of the steak and stabbed it with my fork. Lifting it up to my face, I sniffed, trying to get my tears under control with fail.

"I can't do this, I _won't _do this." I whispered, trying one more time. None of my cast mates did anything. I choked back a sob as I put the piece of steak into my mouth. I tried not to gag or spit it out as I chewed, and shuddered as I felt it go down my throat.

I sobbed softly, hating myself. "Please, Tawni!" I cried, "have a heart!"

Tawni simply folded her arms over her chest and stared at me, as if daring me to challenge her again.

Whimpering slightly, I did the same thing. That's how it went, and for an hour I sat crying and yelling, begging Tawni (and Nico and Grady) to not make me eat it. But they stood firm till I put the last bite into my mouth, collapsing on the carpet and weeping as soon I as swallowed.

I felt Tawni pat my back, but I recoiled away from her, "Don't touch me!" I stood up and backed away from her.

Tawni stood up, her blue eyes pleading with mine, "Sonny, we just care about you-,"

"No you don't!" I cried, "Just get out!"

Tawni looked hurt, but did as she was told. I stared at Nico and Grady, "GET OUT!" I screamed, blinded by rage and tears, "JUST GET THE HELL OUT!"

I heard the door close as they left, but I was already on the floor, sobbing. I hate myself, I'm so stupid! How could I have eaten it?

I thought of the steak in my stomach right now, probably making me heavier than the horrible 98 pounds that I already weighed. I wished that I could just take it out of my stomach, that I could take it all back.

Suddenly, I sat up. Wiping my eyes, I walked shakily into the restroom that was connected to the dressing room. Leaning over the toilet, I sobbed as I proceeded to throw up into it, the pain of my actions hurting less than the pain in my heart.

**Tawni POV**

I sighed glumly as Nico and Grady walked into the prop house. Forcing Sonny to eat the steak had been a heartbreaking experience for all of us. I wiped the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes just as I heard a loud bang from the other side of the prop house. I jumped in alarm, "What the-!" I gasped, turning around and saw that Nico had thrown a chair down onto the floor. "Nico, are you alright?" Grady asked, walking towards him slowly.

Nico shook his head vigourously, "I hate him!" Nico shouted, pounding the wall with his fist, "I hate Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Grady and I were silent, for we knew exactly what he meant.

I sat back down on the couch and let Nico handle his own emotional problems, because I had plenty enough on my hands. Just as Grady sat down next to me, I saw Nico storm out of the prop house. Grady sighed, "He's taking it so hard…"

I nodded, "We all are." I gave Grady a hard look, "You should be glad that Sonny's at least talking to you. Stealing her jacket, what were you even thinking?"

Grady groaned, "For the last time, Tawni! We thought that if we took away what she had left of Chad it would help her forget about him! Our mistake! Gosh!"

I rolled my eyes, "She will never forget, Grady," I snapped, leaning back on the couch, "Though I'm sure we all want to."

**Next Day**

**Tawni POV**

Grady, Nico, and Zora and I sat in the prop house with a pad of paper and pencils in hand, trying to come up with a new sketch. Sonny was in the dressing room, we stopped asking her to come a couple of months back, knowing that she won't be able to concentrate or participate.

"I got it!" Zora exclaimed, "So, what if there was a happy princess, right? Sonny could play that-,"

"Nope." I cut Zora off, "Sonny can't play anything happy. We already established that, oh, I don't know, like six months ago?"

Zora rolled her eyes, "okay, okay, never mind, geez."

I shook my head and chewed on the tip of my pencil. "Ooh!" Grady gasped, "What about, if we were all pirates, when a giant octopus-,"

"Grady!" Nico snapped, exasperated, "That's around the fourth time this week you've suggested that sketch. Let me break it down for you: It sucks."

"It sucks? Really? Well, then in that case, you suc-,"

"GUYS!" I yelled, "Please, no more fighting. The shows tomorrow and we still need one more sketch. So can we please, FOCUS!"

Everyone quickly silenced. I huffed and continued thinking, when all of the sudden I heard footsteps, coming fast. I glanced around and everyone else was staring at the door, waiting to see who it was.

Suddenly, someone with blonde hair whizzed past the door at lightning speed, barley allowing me to get a glimpse of him. I froze though, that glimpse was enough.

I turned to my cast mates and they all had the same dumb founded expression on their face, "Was that…?" I asked, trailing off.

Nico nodded, "I think it was."

"Whoa," Zora breathed.

"I did _not _see that coming," Grady muttered.

**Sonny POV**

Something's weird. I don't know why. I just feel…weak. I know with me not eating, that's kind of typical, but I just feel weird and dizzy today, and it's kind of freaking me out. So bad I was tempted to actually eat some corn at lunch today. Yeah, its that bad.

I sighed and stood up, deciding that I should at least attempt to be productive or else I would get fired. And if I got fired, that means no more Chad. _Ever_.

I walked out of the dressing room and slipped on Chad's jacket. I wonder what it's going to be like when he comes back. The thought actually brought a smile to my face, and for a split second I thought I was going to be okay. Then my legs gave out just as I was rounding the corner, and a wave of nausea hit me.

I stumbled from the dizziness, and right as I began to fall I felt someone catch me. I quickly put my hands on their arms to steady myself, but I was fading fast. The last thing I remember before everything going black was those icy blue eyes and an all to familiar voice say, "Sonny?"

Darkness.


	5. He's back, she's gone

**Hey guys! First off, um, WOW! Y'all are all so awesome! I have like, a gazillion emails saying that you have either favorited/reviewed my story! Ahhh you guys are the best! Second, I'm going to apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. It's filled with important stuff, just kind of short :/ I'm sorry! And thirdly, I'm kind of an idiot haha ;) In the summary I said that this story was inspired by DemiAndSelena, but I made a mistake: It's actually DemiAndSelenaFan, so I'm extremely sorry for that!**

**Would yall like, hate me if the person she runs into is a random dude on the studio? ahaha that'd be kind of funny lol. But don't worry, thats not going to happen. **

**Okay, so this chapter is all Chad point of view :DD It's not a happy reuinion, just a warning. That comes later. This whole chapter is kinda depressing in my opinion, and I also think that it's not as good as the others. But maybe that's just cause I wrote it lol, idk. **

**Now that I'm done with like, the longest author's note on earth, please enjoy the chappie!**

**

* * *

**

**Chad POV**

"Chad?" Portlyn stared at me in disbelief as I walked into the studio. "What, how, huh?"

I smirked and gave her a hug, though she was too shocked to respond. "I talked to the director, pulled some strings, and he filmed all the scenes that I was needed in so I could come back." Portlyn jumped and squealed, giving me another hug, "Chad, this is amazing! Wait-," Portlyn froze, "Does um, Sonny know that your back?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm heading there right now."

Portlyn bit her lip, "Chad," She said softly, "I just want to warn you, she's not good. Tawni and I have gotten really close since you left, and she told me that yesterday they had to force Sonny to eat a steak and she ended up like, sobbing."

Those words were all it took.

Without even saying goodbye to Portlyn, I was shooting off to where the Random's were. Soon, I was in stage three, practically itching to find Sonny. I whizzed past the prop house without a second glance and flew down the hallway. Right as I rounded the corner near Sonny's dressing room, someone fell, literally, into my arms.

I quickly caught her, and realized at once who it was just by the jacket. Sonny gripped my arms, and I suddenly knew something was wrong. A) She was like 0 pounds. I'm pretty sure I could lift her with my pinky, and B) she wasn't standing up.

"Sonny?" I gasped, but it was too late. Her eyes had closed, and she was unconscious. Panic flooded me, what the crap just happened? I didn't know what was wrong, but I did know that I had an unconscious freakishly light Sonny in my arms, and I that she needed help. Fast. I stared at her and even unconscious she was still breathtakingly beautiful. _Chad, this is SO not the time_!

I quickly scooped Sonny up bridal style and felt a surge of horror at how light she was, and took off running to the prop house.

I ran into the room where Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora where, all of them jumping in alarm when they caught sight of me with Sonny in my arms, "Sonny needs help," I gasped, "Now."

If there's one thing I hate, its hospitals. The bright fluorescent lights, that sick smell of antibiotics, and the horrible feeling of doom. Not to mention that its really depressing, especially if you're there for a bad reason. I looked down to the end of the hall and saw Sonny's mom come running in to the lobby, instantly throwing herself at Nico and beginning to cry. Guilt chorused through me. I can't believe I left her, I'm such a frigging idiot.

I paced nervously outside the hospital room, watching as different nurses and doctors came into her room. I finally sat down and leaned against the wall, trying not to break down. I buried my face in my hands, knowing it was all my fault. I did this to her, I made her starve herself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," I heard a voice say. I look up and saw Tawni standing in front of me. She gingerly lowered herself so that she was sitting next to me.

I shook my head, "How can I not be?" My voice cracked, and I winced, but continued, "I was the one who left her, Tawni, it was my freaking fault! If she dies, it's cause of me! And don't you dare lie and deny it!" That was enough to make me cry. I groaned inwardly as I felt a tear slide down my face. Tawni gasped quietly, not knowing that I had it in me to cry. Acting quickly, Tawni put her arms around my shoulders in an attempt to comfort me.

"I love her, Tawni," I cried, slowly losing myself in my grief, "I love her!"

After recovering from my slight breakdown, I sat in the same place as before, glancing at my watch and saw that it was 2:04 in the morning. I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. Looking down the hallway I could see Sonny's cast mates trying to comfort her Mom, who was wailing. Suddenly a nurse walked out of Sonny's room. I jumped up, "Ma'am!" I called after the nurse. She turned around, a confused expression on her face, "Can I help you?" She asked skeptically.

I smiled the best Chad Dylan Cooper smile I could muster in this situation, "Uh, yeah, how is she?"

The nurse seemed even more confused, "Honey, I'm treating around twenty girl patients, so if could be specific that would be great."

I resisted the urge to slap her as I said, "Sonny Munroe." As calmly as I could.

The nurse's face instantly clouded, sending my heart plummeting, "Listen, her condition is extremely bad. Your friend has a serious eating disorder, we're going to be lucky if we can pull her through it. We're currently trying to feed her through a tube right now. But it all depends on how her body reacts to it."

"But, she'll make it, right?" I asked shakily.

The nurse gave me a sad smile, "I don't know, only time will tell."

The pain in those words was enough to kill me, seriously. I felt like something was clawing its way out of my body, the pain so strong I could barely hear anything.

"C-can I see her?" I asked, trying hard to keep my voice steady.

The nurse shook her head, "No I'm sorry, only family."

I laughed darkly and grabbed her wrist as she tried to walk away, "No, see you don't understand, I have to go in there. I _have _too."

The woman looked uncomfortable as she pried her wrist away from my hand, "Sir, if you'd please just go back into the lobby, we'll be right with yo-,"

"NO!"I shouted, surprising myself, "I did this to her! I have to freaking see her! I don't care what you say, at all! If you don't let me go in, I swear I'll-,"

"what seems to be the problem here?" A doctor suddenly appeared, staring at me hardly. "The problem," I said loudly, "Is that this lady won't let me in!" The doctor looked unfazed, "Sir, please just go sit down,"

That's it.

Without thinking, I charged for the door, yelling like a mad man when I felt the doctor grab me and began to pull me back.

"Sir, you have to calm down, we're going to call security!" I heard the doctor shout.

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" I screamed as more doctors came and pulled me away from the door, "I HAVE TO SEE HER! I LOVE HER!" I swung a punch and felt my fist come in tact with something hard. The doctors seemed surprisingly strong because to my dismay I was getting dragged farther and farther away from Sonny's room, "NO, STOP!" I cried, rage chilling me to the bone, and I started kicking and screaming all the way to the elevator, where they dragged me in and deposited me in the next floor where the lobby was.

"Stay here," a doctor growled, glaring at me as the elevator doors closed. The second they were out of view I crumpled into a ball on the floor, beginning to sob.

"I'm so sorry, Sonny!" I cried, "I'm so, so sorry!"

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I'm a jerk, I know :/ I realize that its uber short, and I apologize! Sorry that it ended kind of soon, but I'm hoping that the chapter five will be longer (it most likley will). So yeah, still sad, it should be getting better. Unless y'all review and tell me that Sonny should die haha.**

**Okay, well please press the little green button and make me happy :D**

**-Emily(:**


	6. Love can heal everything, right?

**OMG. TWENTY REVIEWS? AHHHHH! Y'all are for real the bestest people in the WORLD. :))))))) And I know I'm a jerk for taking unusually long to update :/ My older sister turned 16 a couple of days ago so I was busy with all that, and we have this big graduating school dance thingy ma jig yesterday, so I've basically just been really busy, so i'm sorry for taking so long.**

**HOLY SNAP! Did you guys see Demi Lovato on Greys Anatomy? She was flipping amazing! Like, for real, she is such a good actress! **

**Okay, at the rate this story is going (yeah, I changed the subject again haha) this is probably the next to last chapter. The next chapter I post is most likely going to be the epilogue. :) BUT! I hope you guys will read my other stories that I plan to post in the near future! ANDDD, if you haven't noticed, I have a new story up! You can go to my profile and read it, it's just a funny simple one shot thats meant for a good laugh(: So if you're interested, please go read it! It would be awesome if that story got half of the reviews that this one did :D**

**So I just realized today that I haven't been doing a disclaimer, so here we go:**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sonny with a chance *starts crying***

**I hope this chapter makes up for the last one! :)))**

**

* * *

****Chad POV**

"Chad, Chad, wake up!" Someone nudged me awake. I jumped and blinked dazedly, "Huh, what's wrong?" I muttered, rubbing my eyes and saw that I was in the waiting room with Sonny's cast mates and her Mom.

Tawni gestured to a doctor behind her, "He's going to tell us about Sonny," She said softly. That was enough to jolt me awake. The doctor glared at me, and I realized he was one of the doctors that had to drag me downstairs. It took me three hours to convince them to let me back upstairs.

I glanced towards Sonny's mom and saw how horribly sad and frail she looked. Tawni had an arm around her, and was trying her best to be comforting.

"Okay," The doctor said, "She made through the night, and that by itself is a miracle, considering her condition."

I realized that I was holding my breath, and I tried to breath calmly and regularly. "But," The doctor continued, "The healing process has just begun. We're going to have to tube feed her for a week, at least. And after that we can talk about the various therapies we can put her through. But be warned, it's very rare that someone with a case as bad as hers fully recovers. Most of the time, after a year or two the patients will go back to their old habits. Unfortunate, but true."

I sat silent as the doctor's words sunk in. "I-Is she okay?" I finally asked, "I mean, she'll make it, right?"

The doctor shrugged sadly, "It all depends on how she does with the tube feeding."

"Can we see her?" Tawni asked quietly. The doctor paused, "Only family at the moment."

Without thinking, I spoke, "She's my sister," I lied, "That counts as family."

I felt everyone's gaze on me, but I managed to keep a straight face, "we're really close," I said, "And I just think it would be great if she could see that her brother is here. I um, work overseas, and I flew over when I heard. So . . .yeah." I finished lamely, hoping he would buy it.

The doctor stared at me, "You look nothing alike."

"That's cause she's my step-sister," Where was all this coming from?

After what seemed like forever, the doctor sighed, "Yeah, sure, whatever. Third door on the right, don't be loud."

Tawni glared at me and shook her head, "Unbelievable."

Without the doctor being able to see me, I shot a smirk at Tawni and walked quickly down to Sonny's room. Taking a deep breath, I turned the handle and opened the door, preparing myself for the worst.

And the worst it was.

There she was, lying on the bed. Even in her hospital gown I could see how skinny and bony she was. All over her arms there were various needles and tubes, and I could see the tube that was soon going to be attached to her mouth to give her food.

She was asleep, and didn't stir when I came in. I sat down in the chair next to her, feeling a tear slide down my cheek. She looked so horrible, so fragile, I can't believe I did this to her. I reached out and slipped my hand into her tiny one. It felt so reassuring to touch her. I felt her stir, and I knew it was going to be a shock when she opened her eyes and saw me.

**Sonny POV**

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in a hospital room, obviously, because everything in there was white. Then I realized that something, no, some_one, _was holding my hand.

I looked next to me and saw Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

What the-?

I squinted my eyes, and blinked. Finally, I pulled my hand away and laughed, talking aloud to myself, "Wow, I'm stupid."

Chad looked kind of hurt, "What are you-,"

I cut him off, "I'm just going to wake up and this will all be over. I'll be back in my apartment, Chad will be in Egypt, and everything will be good."

I squeezed my eyes shut, and opened them again. No change. Chad was still staring at me, a trace of amusement in his eyes, "Wait, you think that you're dreaming?"

"This is weird," I mumbled, "Normally that always works. Why aren't I awake yet?"

Chad laughed and grabbed both of my hands, "Sonny, listen to me, you're not dreaming. I'm back, and you're in the hospital." I stared at him, and saw that his face was serious.

"Oh, my god," I whispered in shock, "You're right."

As soon as the words hit me, I wanted to cry with happiness. If this was real, then so was Chad. Chad was here, Chad was back. Joy hit me so hard, I closed my eyes and tried not to cry. I pulled my hands away from Chad's and leaned up slightly so I could wrap my arms around his neck in a hug. Chad quickly put his hands around my slim waist, and I couldn't help think of the last time we had hugged like this.

Suddenly I didn't care if I was in a hospital. I didn't care of knowing _why _I was in a hospital. All I cared about was the fact that the boy that I loved was back, and everything seemed ten times brighter now.

"I-I," I stammered, "What? How, huh?"

Chad chuckled, and stroked my hair once before pulling back and grabbing my hands again, "People kept on calling me and told me how you fell apart when I left."

I was immediately filled with embarrassment and shame, I should've known someone would have told Chad.

"Sonny, it broke my heart," Chad said, "I hated myself for putting you through that. I mean, look at you Sonny!" Chad gestured to me, "You're starving yourself!"

I didn't say anything and just waited for Chad to continue. "So, long story short, I came back." Chad said.

I shook my head, "I just, I can't believe it," I said softly, staring at his gorgeous blue eyes, "Are you really here?"

Chad laughed, "Oh yeah, I'm definitely here." Chad's thumb rubbed my hand gently, and he gave it a squeeze.

I froze, an idea hitting me, "Wait, do you have to go back?" I asked in a small voice, "C-Chad, I don't think I can handle it if you left, I just can-t, re-,"

Chad shook his head, "Sonny," Chad said, his voice cracking with emotion, "I'm an actor, there are times when I have to leave."

I could feel my heart breaking all over again. I squeezed my eyes shut and willed the tears to go away, when Chad's voice broke through, "But, Sonny," He said, "I can promise that I will _never _leave you ever again."

I opened my eyes and stared at Chad, shell shocked to find that he was crying.

I opened my mouth to talk but a small sob came out instead. Chad's eyes widened in worry, but I shook my head, "No, no, it's just, I'm so happy," I said, wiping my eyes.

Chad smiled his heart stopping smile, "See the thing is, Sonny," Chad trailed off, then looked at me with an intense look, then said the three words that I thought I would never hear from him, "I love you."

I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating right then.

"C-Chad," I said, tears running down my face, "I love you too."

**Tawni POV**

**Three days later**

I opened the door to Sonny's hospital room and saw that for the third night in the row Chad had spent the night in the hospital. He was in the bed with Sonny, with his arms around her waist. I sighed and stared at them, shaking my head at how crazy about each other.

"Let me guess, Chad's there, right?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Sonny's mom standing there, smiling. I smiled back at her and nodded, "Isn't it obvious?"

Connie peeked into the room and stared at her daughter that was lying in Chad's arms, asleep. "I never thought that Sonny would find love like this," She said, laughing. I laughed with her, "Yeah, those two are crazy for each other."

Connie closed the door to Sonny's room so we wouldn't wake them. She glanced at her watch, "The doctor told me that he wanted to talk to me about Sonny, I really hope it's good news."

I sat down in the chair next to Connie's, "It'll be good news, don't worry." Though inwardly I was worrying about the same thing.

Just as we finished talking, Sonny's head doctor, Phil, walked up.

"Ah, Connie, nice to see you," He said, shaking her hand.

"Okay," Phil said, clapping his hands together, "So Sonny's progress has been going extremely well. It's actually really surprising, for someone with a condition that bad to be so open to the tube feeding and all that. On the rate that she's recovering, she can be checked out of the hospital next Tuesday, which is four days from now."

Connie and I breathed a sigh of relief, "That's fantastic!" I said, quickly wiping away a tear. "Also," Phil continued, "I want to talk to you on the subject of therapy. Obviously Sonny is going to need extensive therapy-,"

"That won't be necessary," I interrupted, glancing through the window at Sonny and Chad, "Trust me. Sonny already has her cure."

The doctor seemed confused, "Um, maybe so, but we still need to put her through therapy."

Connie shook her head, "I'm with Tawni on this one, Doc." She said, "I know my daughter. And I know that she'll never do what she did again."

Phil glanced at us, then at Sonny and her 'step-brother'. "If you say so," He said, seeming unsure. We both nodded, and he walked off. I grinned and put an arm around Connie, "She's going to be okay," I said, not bothering to stop the tears of joy that ran down my face, "She's going to be okay."

**Chad POV**

I opened my eyes sleepily and saw Sonny asleep in my arms. I smiled and pulled her closer to me. This is how it should be. Sonny has been doing great recovery wise. After explaining to her why she was in the hospital, she seemed determined to get better. I've never left her side since day one in the hospital, and I'm sure I was getting on the nurses nerves, but I didn't care.

Sonny stirred a little, "Chad?" She called softly. I leaned my head on her shoulder and smiled at her voice, "Yes?"

"I love you."

Nothing could stop the grin that was inching its way up my face. I kissed Sonny's cheek and whispered, "I love you too," in her ear.

As I held Sonny in my arms, I knew that everything was going to be okay. Sonny was going to be better. It would of course take time, and she was still broken, but she was going to be okay. We all were.

And with that thought in my mind, I buried my face in Sonny's shoulder and closed my eyes, breathing in her delicious scent and knowing that without doubt that the girl I was holding in my arms was the one I was destined to be with, the girl that I loved with all my heart and soul, the girl that I loved more than life itself, more than me.

This is how it should always be.

* * *

**Eh? Eh? Did y'all like it? Should I strech it out and make the story longer? You're opinion helps! So click the review button and be AWESOME! :))**

**And, if you wanna be awesome times 2, go read my other story :DD**

**Au revior! (Bye!)**

**-Emily(:**


	7. SORRYY!

**EEK! Don't kill me! I know that I suck for posting another author's note, really, I do, but I have one quick question.**

**I've gotten some suggestions to end the story at chapter six, or to make it longer. Right now, I seem kind of tied. So if you could be the bestest readers EVER (which you already are hence all my reviews) then please review this and tell me your opinion, because I would hate to end it there or make it longer and some people not like that. **

**Or instead of making it go several chapters longer, I could just meet it half way, for example the next chapter would be the epilogue? Idk, you guys tell me. **

**So once again I apologize for making yet another author's note, but pleaseee pleeaseee prettyyy please review and tell me what you want!**

**The sooner you review, the sooner I get to writing! (: **

**Thanks y'all!**

**-Emily(:**


	8. Epilogue:

**So, after giving it alot of thought, I decided to make this the last chapter as the epilogue. This story has been the funnest thing ever to write, and I'm sad that it's over (hahahaaa, i'm patheticc!) (; I would like to thank EVERY. LAST. ONE. of the people who reviewed/favorited/suscribed to this story. You guys have no idea how much all of that meant to me (:**

**I also want to say that I have two other stories on my profile, and it would be an HONOR to get as many awesome readers/reviews as this one did (: I also have plans for many other stories, so if it's not to much to ask, it would be great if you guys kept updated, because y'all are for real the best readers EVER :)))))**

**Lastly, I apologize for the shortness of this. It took me forever to figure out how to end this, but I finally did it(: I really hope all y'all enjoy this, because you deserve to. **

**(: If you don't mind, can you please read the authors note at the end too? Its very important (:**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter **

* * *

**Three months later**

**Sonny POV**

"Yes!" I cheered, staring at the scale below me. Tawni grinned as she scribbled the number down on the piece of paper that the doctor gave her. "120! Sonny, you are officially the same weight that you were before you started to . . . well, lose weight. Congrats!"

I jumped giddily, but Tawni stopped me, "Whoa there, you're gonna break the scale if you keep on jumping on it!"

I laughed as Tawni and I walked out of the bathroom and into our dressing room. Tawni sat down in front of her mirror and fluffed her hair slightly before turning to me, "So, what are you doing tonight?" She asked.

I grinned, "Chad's taking me out."

Tawni rolled her eyes, "Just like yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that day."

I shrugged, "Jeez, I never knew you were so eager to hang out with me," I teased.

Tawni tossed her hair, "I'm not!" she said indignantly, "I just wanted to show you my new shoes."

I raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh."

Before Tawni could answer, there was a knock on the door. I smiled, "Chad's here."

I opened the door and grinned when I saw Chad leaning up against the wall. He smiled and gave me a hug when he saw me, "Hey, beautiful. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure, let me just grab my jacket." I said, quickly going into my closet in search for my new silver jacket.

"Ugh, where is it?" I mumbled, pushing racks of clothes around. Suddenly, under a pile of clothes something caught my eye. I bent down and grabbed the black leather jacket that had been left and forgotten for several months. I smiled slightly when I saw it. I can't believe how much I had depended on that jacket, how much I cried when I lost it, and now I forgot I even had it. I slipped it on and found that it still smelled like Chad.

"Yo, Sonny!" I heard Chad call. I rolled my eyes and took off the jacket, placing it on a hanger and hung it on the back of my closet. "I don't need you anymore," I whispered. I was happy now. I was healthy. I was getting better. Things were looking up now, Chad's back, I'm back.

I grabbed another random jacket and paused before walking out of my closet to look back at the Chad's leather jacket, I smiled at it, "Bye," I said softly, "I have the real thing to keep me going now."

I walked out of the closet and smirked when I saw how impatient Chad looked. He glared, "Well I'm glad you took your time." He said sarcastically, holding his hand out to me.

I slipped my hand in his and together we walked out of the dressing room, "Hey now, I thought boyfriends were supposed to be patient."

"And I thought girlfriends were supposed to be considerate."

"Touché."

We laughed and Chad slipped an arm over my shoulder. I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed contently as we walked out of the studio. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Sonny."

And that's all that mattered.

End

* * *

**I really hoped you guys enjoyed this! I know, I know, after all I blabbed about how can I still have more to say? Haha, well, I just wanted to remind you to 1) Go check out my other stories cause y'all are just awesome like that and 2) To review! It would mean the world to me if we could get this up to fifty reviews :D **

**So I shall now be going to change the status on this story to 'complete'. *sniff sniff, tear tear***

**:'( Well I guess this is goodbye...Haha, aren't I so dramatic? Anyways, even though I've thanked you a 100000000000 times, I want to thank all of y'all again (:**

**One more thing! My friend was reading this and she made the suggestion of a sequel. I wasn't even thinking anything about making one, because I didn't really think that it would fit this story, but idk. **

**So please review and tell me what you thought of the story and the .1% chance of a sequel lol. **

**Once again, you guys are the ! the bee's knees! beaster than easter! the cats pajamas! im out of weird sayings! (;**

**So for the last time, goodbye, and I hope you'll take the curtesy of looking at my other stories (:**

**REVIEWW PLZZ! **

**-Emily(:**

**P.S. WAHHHH IM SOO SADD! (lol!)**


End file.
